vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Deschain
|-|In most media= |-|Live-action= Summary Roland Deschain is the central protagonist and hero of The Dark Tower. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is the last of a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society. He is also the final human descendant of Arthur Eld. His image and personality are largely inspired by the "Man with No Name" from three of Sergio Leone's westerns, though his quest and many of his personal and internal conflicts are drawn from Robert Browning's poem Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came. Roland is also very old, and stated to be immortal (he is approximately 336 or 337 years old at the end of his quest). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-A with his revolvers Name: Roland Deschain Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: '''Male '''Age: 336 or 337 years old (appears to be late 30s or early 40s physically) Classification: Human, Gunslinger of Gilead Powers & Abilities: ' |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; It is heavily implied in ''The Waste Lands that he no longer ages), Enhanced Senses (Saw the Crimson King from what he deemed to be "five, possibly even three" miles away. Saw a door an entire two hours worth of walking before a man with 20/20 vision could do the same. Tracked down Jake from a considerable distance using his sense of smell. Can accurately pinpoint a fleeing target's location from several yards away using his sense of hearing, drowning out other irrelevant noise in order to do so. Can hear a drop of water hit the ground while in the middle of an active battlefield), Extrasensory Perception (Can intuitively sense when he's being watched, as well as the exact point in which a person or other being stops observing him), Weapon Mastery (An expert marksman and gunslinger, as well as a proficient knife-thrower) Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, Non-Physical Interaction and Resurrection Negation with the Guns of Deschain (His guns are implied to be capable of harming Non-Corporeal beings as well as permanently killing regenerative immortals such as Los', and were also used to kill Mordred Deschain, the latter's son. After Gabriella Deschain was killed with these guns, Marten Broadcloak was unable to resurrect her), Telepathy (While relatively unskilled in the Touch, he is proficient enough to read a person's mind and predict their next thought. In The Drawing of the Three, he was described as having "(known) what was in Eddie's mind before Eddie knew it himself" and "(seeing) Eddie make his move before Eddie knew he was moving"), minor Mind Manipulation (Was taught a minor form of hypnotism by Marten Broadcloak in his youth. Can reach out and touch the minds of those he has hypnotized prior), Instinctive Reaction, Body Control (Can control his body functions, will himself into falling asleep or waking at a moments notice, and forcibly re-accept pain that has been numbed) |-|Resistances=Resistance to diseases and radiation (Has spent most of his life completely unaware of the fact that he is afflicted with chronic radiation sickness and multiple forms of hepatitis), Madness Manipulation (Beheld a vision of the birth of the universe inside of a single atom of a blade of grass on a higher level of the Tower, which was stated immediately afterwards to have been capable of driving a normal man insane), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Knows how to block telepathy and other psychic intrusions. Fought off a dust devil's mental illusions while weakened from food and water deprivation. Resisted complete mental and emotional domination from a succubus. Completely immune to Randall Flagg's psychic powers, which include telepathy, mind reading, mind control and emotional manipulation), Magic (Background lore states that "the spell of The White" guards him against magic, with Walter confirming multiple times in the canon film that Roland is unaffected by his magical abilities) '''Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can trade blows with those who can harm him. Snapped a man-sized, mutant wolf's neck with his bare hands when he was only 14. Tossed a man into a wooden shelf with enough force to smash it into pieces, and did so with only one arm. Mentioned in one of his own internal monologues that he could break Eddie Dean's arm in three different places if he wanted. Destroyed a doorway with a single kick as a teenager), Small Building level with his revolvers (A single bullet fired from the Guns of Deschain is capable of delivering this much force) Speed: At least Subsonic combat speed with Supersonic reactions (Can shoot and reload his revolvers with such speed that he appears to be using machineguns. Able to shoot down sneetches, which travel faster than the eye can see. Has shown comparable combat speed to Randall Flagg, and during a fight with him, was able to block multiple speeding bullets with nothing but his gun with some distance between them, but was eventually overwhelmed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Grabbed and held Jake against hurricane-force winds powerful enough to shatter a house.) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Punched through a dirt wall. Demolished a wooden doorway with a single kick as a teenager, which is superior to demolishing a wooden door. Can trade blows with other beings capable of harming him) Durability: Wall level (Survived Blaine the Mono's crash. Lived through being shot in the chest by multiple firearms at once, followed by taking a direct blow to the head from a man far stronger than him physically. He can withstand his own strikes. Has stood back up after falling four stories into a moving bus and casually got up as if nothing happened to him, getting hit with a steel I-beam hard enough to send him flying, and having a large pile of stone debris dropped on him from above) Stamina: Very high. Managed to survive walking across a desert for eight days without food, two of which he had also gone without water. Was up and moving after getting shot in the chest multiple times and being struck in the head hard enough to knock him unconscious. Won a fight after falling out of a window into a moving bus, getting stabbed with glass, having a bullet puncture his hand, being knocked into a wall with a steel beam and having several pounds of concrete dropped on him while he was down. Was still fully capable of fighting and outgunning numerous enemies despite being half-dead from a debilitating sickness. Range: Standard melee range physically. Up to several hundred meters with his revolvers. (Scored a headshot on a man who was far enough away that a normal person required binoculars in order to see him). Up to several miles with his telepathy (He was able to telepathically reach out and establish contact with Stephen King while the latter was in a different part of the city from him) Standard Equipment: The Horn of Eld. A combat knife that never loses its edge. A custom gun belt. A "grow bag" which generates money and supplies. A prying tool. Numerous gun-cleaning supplies. The Guns of Deschain. (Two revolvers forged from the melted-down steel of Excalibur) Intelligence: Well above average. Supernaturally skilled in combat, particularly so in terms of firearms training and marksmanship. Extremely observant and attentive to details, especially in regards to hunting, tracking and maintaining awareness of his surroundings. Is also exceptional at locating traps, including those which have been hidden and camouflaged. Weaknesses: Obsessed with his quest for the Dark Tower. Possesses a rather straightforward approach to most conflicts, and has stated himself that he has trouble 'thinking around corners'. (Though this rarely ever seems to affect his tactical ability, or any other aspect of his thought-process during combat.) As stated in Book 7, his guns are incapable of killing the undead, a fact which is also shown to be the case in the short story The Little Sisters of Eluria. Gan's protection only extends to magic; other supernatural attacks that aren't inherently magical can still harm him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shooting/Aiming Skills: Roland is extremely adept at using his guns, managing to score nigh-impossible shots with a relative ease. He is capable of tagging enemies from impossible distances, as well as shooting incredibly small targets such as bats and garden snakes. He's able to hit unseen targets by ricocheting bullets off multiple surfaces, as well as gun down flying projectiles in midair, shoot through a sniper scope from several meters away, and even redirect his own bullets by shooting them mid-flight. He also happens to be proficient at knife-throwing, being capable of flinging his knife with lethal accuracy. * Reloading Skills: Roland uses unconventional methods to reload his guns faster than other firearm users. His reloading is so fast that the average eye compares his shooting to that of a machinegun, and he is capable of putting six bullets into his revolver within a single sweep of his hand. * Enhanced Senses: Roland's senses border on the supernatural. His hearing is acute to the point of letting him hear a drop of blood hit the ground from across a village (while in the middle of a battle), his eyesight has allowed him to spot the Crimson King from as far as five miles away, and he managed to track down Jake Chambers from a great distance while using nothing but his sense of smell. * Resistance: Through means unknown, Roland has developed a high resistance to outside influence, be it physical, mental or emotional. He has resisted mind control (including from the likes of Randall Flagg), and has fought off illusions and glamours from demons, witches and succubi. * The Touch: Roland possesses a small amount of the Touch, allowing him to read the minds of other people and foresee their next thoughts before they happen. Furthermore, a vision stated to be capable of driving a person insane failed to do the same to him. * Magic Protection: As stated at the end of The Laughing Mirror, Part II, Roland is unaffected by magic due to being protected by Gan, and has been under this protection since the days of his youth. This is later confirmed multiple times by Walter, who goes as far as to state that Roland "has always had the annoying habit of resisting my magics". Others Notable Victories: Jonah Hex (DC Comics) Jonah's profile Han Solo (Star Wars) Han Solo's profile (Speed was equalized) Rex Marksley (Steam Powered Giraffe) Rex's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Seraphina (UnOrdinary (Verse)) Seraphina's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Dark Tower Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Psychics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9